


PDA

by csigirl3137



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, PDA, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csigirl3137/pseuds/csigirl3137
Summary: After moving back to New York to be with Steve, his brain now Hydra free, Bucky still has a few things to learn about the modern 21st Century.





	PDA

**Author's Note:**

> I actually saw a prompt on pinterest that inspired this story.

“Okay, I think we’ve got everything on the list.” Steve glanced at the paper in his hand as Bucky looked at everything in the basket. Their apartment was running a little low on groceries, so together they’d made a list of everything they needed and wanted to restock. They locked up their little New York apartment and headed off to the grocery store.

“No! We don’t have everything.” Bucky was moving items around in the basket, obviously looking for something.

“What? What did I forget?” Steve asked. Bucky’s reply was to yank the list out of Steve’s hand. He groaned with disappointment.

“Steve! You forgot to put pickles on there!” Bucky’s voice was full of disappointment. Steve wrinkled his nose disgustedly.

“Ugh. I’ll never understand why you like pickles Buck, they’re nasty.” Steve commented. Bucky blew a stray piece of hair out of his face, his annoyance at Steve’s dislike for his favorite snack, obvious.

“Maybe to you they are.” Bucky retorted, turning on his heel and marching out of the aisle. Steve let out a chuckle, grabbed their basket and followed him. He found Bucky in the pickled section of the store, debating between sweet gherkins or regular pickles.

“Can’t Choose?” Steve asked as he glanced over Bucky’s shoulder at the jars of pickles in his hands.

“Nope. I love them both.” Bucky replied, his blue eyes flicking from one jar to the other. Steve sighed.

“Well, then just get them both.”

“Really?” Bucky turned to look at Steve. Steve nodded.

“Since you like them, you might as well get them. But, I refuse to eat them. No matter how hard you get me to try them. Deal?” Steve asked. Bucky nodded, setting both jars in the bottom of the basket. “Come here.” Steve grabbed Bucky and pulled him into a kiss, despite the other people in the aisle. Bucky quickly shoved him away though, his discomfort at Steve kissing him right there, obvious. Steve gave him a questioning look, but Bucky was already moving towards the checkout lines.

They got their groceries bagged and paid for and headed out to the sleek black mustang that Tony had purchased for them, insisting that they couldn’t just ride their motorcycles everywhere. They needed a car for things like winter, and groceries. 

“Steve what the hell was that!?” Bucky yelled when they got in the car, after placing the groceries in the back seat.

“What was what?” Steve asked as he started the car. 

“You know what! You kissed me! In the store, in the middle of all those people! Steve, come on man, you can’t be kissing me in public! Do you know what would have happened if someone had seen us!?” Bucky threw his hands up in the air, his voice full of frustration. He got even more frustrated and flustered when Steve started to laugh, the sound filling up the whole car.

“What!? You think it’s funny!?” Bucky growled. Steve took a deep breath and tried to calm himself as he leaned over and took Bucky’s hands in his.

“Bucky, hey, don’t be mad.”

“Steve I’m not mad. I’m scared. I don’t want to lose you. I don’t want them to take you from me because, you know, we were kissing in public, someone saw it and called the police.” Bucky’s voice held the fear he felt.  
“Bucky, I promise that will never happen.”

“Steve you know it could. You’ve seen what they do to guys like us.” Bucky reminded him of the beatings and riots they’d seen in their younger days. Steve gripped Bucky’s hands tighter.

“That was then Buck. This is now. What we are, us, two men in love with each other, Bucky, then it was illegal. Now,” Steve smiled at Bucky. “Now it’s normal. We could be full on making out in the middle of the aisle and no one would care. Same sex couples are an extremely normal part of today’s culture. We don’t have to hide anymore.” Steve explained. He saw a mixture of expressions cross Bucky’s face; relief, confusion, happiness.

“Wait… so… we can be us in public?” Bucky asked. Steve nodded. “I can hold you, in public, without fear of retaliation?” Steve nodded again. “So, everything we do at home, is now acceptable to do in public?” Bucky was starting to sound really excited. Steve grinned at him.

“With the exception of what we do in the bedroom, yes, all the little cuddly hugs, kisses, touches, everything. It’s acceptable to do in public. We won’t get in trouble, arrested, beaten, threatened, or anything.” Steve explained. 

“So I can do this…” Bucky gripped the front of Steve’s shirt, yanking him across the center console to press his lips to Steve’s in a passionate, arousal causing kiss that left Steve gasping for breath when Bucky pulled away. “…right here, and now, and in the grocery store, and no one will bat an eye?” Steve couldn’t speak, so he just nodded. A big grin crossed Bucky’s face and Steve knew that he’d soothed a fear of modern day culture that Bucky had.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Their time out in public was very different after that. Bucky was always touching Steve. Whether it was holding hands, an arm around the waist, hugging, pressing kisses to his face, grabbing his ass with a mischievous grin on his face, complimenting him where anyone could hear, and all sorts of other pieces of affection. 

The day that Steve introduced Bucky to Starbucks, they were standing in line, waiting for their turn to order and Bucky had his arms wrapped around Steve’s waist, his chest pressed against Steve’s back, and his chin propped up on Steve’s shoulder. He was basically giving Steve heart eyes and endlessly complimenting him on how gorgeous and amazing he was. It was obvious to anyone who could see them that they were completely in love. When they reached the barista, and it was their turn to order, Steve could tell by the smile on her face and the look in her eyes that she’d been watching them in line. 

“What can I get you gentlemen?” She asked. Steve glanced up at the menu as Bucky pressed a kiss to Steve’s cheek making Steve turn bright red, as Bucky tightened his grip on Steve’s waist. 

“Um… two venti white chocolate mochas. Hot please.” Steve replied reaching for his wallet but Bucky’s metal hand was already offering it up to him.

“Thanks Buck.” Steve fished out the amount needed and handed it to the barista. 

“You two are so cute!” She gushed. Steve smiled and blushed even more.

“Thanks!” Bucky crowed. 

“How long have you been together?” The barista asked again as she handed Steve his cash. 

“Oh ya know, it’s been a while.” Steve replied. 

“About 85 years.” Bucky replied with a grin on his face, which Steve could feel. The barista just gave them a smile, like she knew it was a joke and handed Steve the receipt.   
“Well you’re super cute. Best of luck to you.” She gave them an even bigger smile as they went to sit down and wait for their orders to be called.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When they went for their weekly walks in central park now, no longer was Bucky afraid to hold Steve’s hand and press kisses to every inch of Steve’s skin that he could see. They were sitting on a park bench, watching what they could see of the sunset when Steve commented on it.

“You seem much more hands on now.” Steve commented as Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve and laid his head on Steve’s shoulder.

“I was worried before.” Bucky replied as Steve turned his head, stealing a kiss from him.

“Worried about what people would think?” Steve asked as he rested his head on Bucky’s again.

“No, worried about what they’d do. I was afraid they were going to take you away from me because of me loving you.” Bucky replied.

“Not anymore Buck. We don’t have to worry about that anymore.” Steve readjusted, pulling Bucky down so he was laying across Steve’s lap so Steve could run his fingers through Bucky’s hair and pepper kisses across Bucky’s face.

“No one’s ever going to take you from me again, or me from you. Ever again.” Steve promised. He leaned down, his lips pressed against Bucky’s, sealing his promise with a kiss. The sigh of happiness that escaped Bucky as he fisted his hands in Steve’s hair was the most satisfying thing Steve had heard.

They stayed there like that, kissing and cuddling, until the sun was completely down, the path lights had turned on, and the chilly night air caused them to get up, arms around each other, heading back to their apartment in blissful silence, happiness radiating from both their bodies as they knew that they could love each other, be accepted for it, and their days of worrying about losing one and another, were completely over.


End file.
